Vastara
- Elite= - Original= }} |header=Vastara| group=Toa Dakis Patriots (Formerly) Warriors of Novalia| job=Toa| element=Plant Life| powers=Elemental plant life manipulation| mask=Great Kanohi Miru (Noble appearance)| tools=Twin wristblades (Formerly) Protosteel Blade| status=Alive| location=Virkon Nui (Jinok Alternate Universe)| pron=vass-TAH-rah}}Vastara was a female Toa of Plantlife of the Toa Dakis in the Jinok Alternate Universe, who found herself caught up in the major events in the Remains Alternate Universe after travelling through realities with the Dark Portal. Biography Early life Jinok Alternate Universe Like the other Matoran of her future team, Vastara used to live on her home island of Ksass Nui. She witnessed the attack of Dark Hunters on her island as well as the battle against Nuva on the sky island nearby. As said island eventually crashed into the ocean, Ksass Nui was flooded and became uninhabitable. She was evacuated alongside the other Matoran and brought to the newly formed landmass the once floating island became. When the island's Toa fulfilled their destiny and gave up their powers for a new generation of protectors, Vastara was among the chosen six to receive a Toa stone and thus became a member of the Toa Dakis. Thousans of years later, long after the Great Spirit robot had reawakened and left the planet, a beam of light came crashing down into the debris of the former island of Mata Nui. She, alongside three others of her team, set out to investigate. Unfortunately, the Order of Mata Nui member Axonn had been corrupted by a Makuta and took her prisoner. With the instability of the debris the prison cell eventually partly collapsed, injuring her and knocking her out unconscious. It was only later when the Glatorian Gesikk found her that she regained freedom. He brought her to her team's Toa of Fire who was able to tend to her wounds. The next day, however, she set out early with Gesikk, slowly losing her trust in her own team. The two found the Dark Portal within the debris and decided to go through it. With a mild delay as Vastara's team tried to stop them, the two and her team went, more or less willingly, through the portal. The Portal itself manipulated Vastara's being, most of the time changing her physical appearance. Remains Alternate Universe TBA Elegy TBA Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Bo-Matoran, Vastara would have possessed a minuscule degree of control over the Element of Plant Life, though she could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Upon becoming a Toa she was able to create, absorb and manipulate most forms of Plant Life to her will. Additionally, she was granted the ability to use her Mask of Levitation. Mask and Tools Vastara wore a Great Mask of Levitation, which enabled her to fly short distances and to hover in mid-air. Although this was a Great Kanohi, it was crafted in the shape of a Noble Miru. Additionally, she wielded several blades, one of which she could use as a throwing blade, the other as a sword to channel her Elemental Powers through. Appearances *''Dark Portal'' - First Appearance *''Patriots, Chapter 3: Heights'' *''Patriots, Chapter 4: Solitude'' *''Patriots, Chapter 7: Battlefield'' *''Patriots, Chapter 8: Disunion'' *''Patriots, Chapter 9: Encounter'' *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' *''Patriots: Chapter 11'' *''Patriots: Epilogue'' *''Elegy, Chapter 1: Journey'' *''Elegy, Chapter 2: Prophecy'' *''Elegy, Chapter 3: Yesteryear'' *''Elegy, Chapter 4: Epiphany'' *''Elegy, Chapter 5: Fragmentation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 6: Mastery'' *''Elegy, Chapter 8: Siege'' *''Elegy, Chapter 9: Alliances'' *''Elegy, Chapter 10: Chronicler'' *''Elegy, Chapter 11: Shattering'' *''Elegy, Chapter 12: Revelation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 14: Salvation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' - Final Appearance Category:Toa of Plantlife Category:Toa Category:Bo-Matoran Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Plantlife Category:Remains Alternate Universe